Luz de luna
by Mirla-chan
Summary: - No entiendo porque tenemos que ser niñeras de una artista mimada y poco profesional. Situada en el mundo ninja antes de que Sasuke abandona la aldea.


Un niño corría riendo histéricamente mientras un adulto lo perseguía por la calle. El niño el cual se encontraba tan concentrado en escapar no se dio cuenta de la persona que estaba en su camino estrellándose contra ella y provocando que ambos cayeran. El niño se levanta rápidamente y hace una pequeña reverencia en modo de disculpa mientras sigue su camino.

La señorita se levanta con ayuda de la persona a su lado y este le dice: - Tome asiento aquí señorita, iré yo a conseguir a los guías, no se preocupe. – mientras la dirige a una casa de Té. Ella asiente y toma asiento en uno de los muchos lugares vacíos.

Pronto una señora de edad se acerca - ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo señorita?

-Me gustaría un té de manzanilla por favor. – Dice suavemente

-Lo que sea por una chica con unos ojos tan hermoso. – Responde la anciana, la chica se limita a sonreír de lado.

…

-Oh Equipo 7 están aquí, tengo una misión para ustedes…. – La quinta se ve interrumpida por un rubio bastante extrovertido.

-Vamos, vamos ¿qué es abuelita? Acaso una misión muy importante que salvara el mundo. – La quinta solo trata de ser paciente. – Es una misión de escolta y justamente llega el arrendatario. – Se escucha como alguien toca la puerta.

-Pase

-Señora Hokage.- Dice el señor haciendo una reverencia.

-Señor Akiyama está aquí, estas son las personas que le ayudaran en su estadía en la aldea de la hoja. – Dice la hokage señalando al equipo 7.

-Señor Akiyama, mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake y este es mi equipo – Dice Kakashi haciendo una reverencia.

-Igualmente, será mejor que nos demos prisa o la señorita podría enfadarse. – El equipo 7 asiente y siguen al señor Akiyama fuera de la oficina de la hokage.

-Muy bien primero necesito que lleven todo esto a esta dirección, son cosas muy importantes de la señorita así que por favor tengan cuidado. Yo llevare a la señorita a otro lugar y cuando hayan terminado con esto vendré por ustedes. – dijo el señor Akiyama para después retarse del lugar.

-¿Qué es todo esto? Acaso ahora somos sirvientes tebayo. – Se queja Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos dobe entre más rápido terminemos esto mejor. – Le reprende el joven Uchiha.

Pronto el equipo 7 se pone a trabajar.

…..

-¿Qué! Vamos a proteger a Nahiara. – Dijo Naruto con los ojos enamorados. – Tebayo no puedo creerlo, es la chica más hermosa que he visto, su actuación es impecable y su voz es de ángel.

-Vamos Naruto, no actúes así frente a ella o puede molestarse. – Le reprende Kakashi

-Kakashi-sensei ¿usted cree que los rumores sean ciertos?

-¿Qué rumores Sakura? – La pelirosa se sonroja y tartamudea. – Uh he escuchado que se comporta como diva fuera de las cámaras.

-Mm No lo sé Sakura, ese tipo de personas se ven agobiadas cuando mucha gente se les acerca así que no lo sé. – Responde sonriendo bajo su máscara.

-No entiendo porque tenemos que ser niñeras de una artista mimada y poco profesional.

-Cállate Sasuke teme, ¡tú no la conoces! Ella es realmente hermosa.

-Tch tú tampoco la conoces.

\- Ya ya niños, paren de pelear.

…

-Bueno aquí estamos. – Les dice el señor Akiyama al equipo 7. – Esa de ahí es la señorita Nahiara, está un poco deprimida porque los modelos para la grabación no van a poder asistir y estamos en un aprieto. – Todo observaron a una muchacha sentada en una silla con un aura deprimida.

-No parece mucho mayor a nosotros. – Dijo por lo bajo Sakura.

-Es más hermosa de lo que imagine, iré a verla. – Dijo el rubio. – Naruto, espera. – Le dijo la pelirosa pero era demasiado tarde el rubio ya había salido corriendo.

-Hola, Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y seré el próximo Hokage. – La chica apretó sus dientes iba a soltar un par de maldiciones pero cuando su vista se topó con la del rubio su semblante cambio.

Sus fracciones se relajaron y sonrió. – Hola, soy Nahiara y tienes unos ojos hermosos. – La muchacha no podía parar de ver sus brillantes ojos azules. El rubio se sonrojo por completo.

El equipo 7 comenzó a acercarse.

Nahiara llevo su vista al joven Uchiha y su boca se abrió, '¿Qué es esto? Este joven frente a mi tiene unos ojos preciosos a la vista, pero ese de haya tiene unos que desbordan poder, ¿Qué significa esto?' pensó la joven.

-Hola, somos el equipo 7 conformados por Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki y yo, Kakashi Hatake. De ahora en adelante y hasta su partida le serviremos en lo que necesite – Dijo el jounin haciendo una reverencia. La joven hizo una reverencia igualmente reconociendo su presencia.

Nahiara se levantó de su lugar y fue a hablar con el director, lo próximo que todos vieron fue como la joven tomo uno de los soportes y lo arrojo lejos. Una gota de sudor bajo por la nuca de todos los miembros del equipo 7, el señor Akiyama se volvió al equipo 7 haciendo una reverencia en modo de disculpa, para después correr al lado de la señorita.

-¿Qué sucede señorita?

-¡Sucede que no han conseguido a los extras! Yo no tengo todo el día ¡hagan ya su trabajo!

-Tranquila señorita.

…

-Jeje jamás antes he sido parte de una filmación, esto es extraño. – Dice el rubio.

-Tranquilo te acostumbraras. – Dice Nahiara sonriendo. – Solo tienes que quedarte quieto y yo haré todo lo demás.

-Sí, pero tengo una pregunta.

-¿Cuál es?

-Sé que soy atractivo, pero también sé que para las chicas el teme lo es más. – La chica suelta una risa tierna. – Es por tus ojos Naruto, para esta escena necesito a alguien con ojos deslumbrantes.

-¿Cómo es eso?- Pregunta el rubio mientras rasca su cabeza.

-Tranquilo. – La chica comenzó a acercarse más al rubio, toco su cara y delineo sus ojos con la yema de sus dedos, acerco más sus dedos a la cuenca del ojo del muchacho. – Es hermoso, si tan solo…

-Señorita Nahiara. – Le dijo Akiyama sosteniendo la muñeca de la joven, Nahiara solo le dio una sonrisa de ojos cerrados, Naruto se quedó en el mismo lugar sin saber lo que había sucedido.

…

Es de noche y hay una cuantas farolas alumbrando la tenue noche, ya no hay personas en las calles todos se han ido a dormir, excepto una joven que se encuentra sobre uno de los edificios admirando la noche.

'Hay algo ahí, y quiero descubrir que es, si los rumores son ciertos entonces esto debería trabajar'.

-Es tarde, debería de ir a dormir.

-Necesito que hagas algo por mí. –Dijo con voz neutra.

-Lo que sea por usted.

-Tiene que haber un ataque mañana, arreglare todos los detalles así que solo encárgate de los atacantes.

-Pero esto, yo no puedo hacer eso, ¿con que propósito?

-Dije que lo hagas. – Dijo con la voz fría y mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos verdes que parecían iluminarse. – Pero ya que dudas de mí, te diré que es para comprobar algo con mis propios ojos.

-Si lo que usted mande. – Sus ojos parecían hacerse opacos.

….

Los pasos resonaron por el pasillo y la joven chica miro directo a la puerta, no paso más tiempo antes de que se escuchara como tocaban a la puerta, se levantó de su lugar y abrió la puerta encontrándose con una chica de su edad con el pelo rosa, hizo un pequeño gesto con su cejas apenas perceptible al ver los ojos de la muchacha bastante parecidos a los de ella, un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral, 'quizá… no, no puede ser posible', sacudió su cabeza y le dio una sonrisa a la pelirosa, esta se la devolvió y dijo: - Señorita ¿Esta lista para irnos?

-Por supuesto, y no me llames así, dime Nahiara, me siento incomoda si me llamas señorita.

-Claro Nahiara, vamos. – La chica sonrió y la siguió fuera de la habitación.

-Oye pareces muy joven, ¿Qué edad tienes?- Pregunta la pelirosa.

-Eso me dicen siempre, tengo 15 ¿y tú?

-Wow eso es genial también yo, quizá podemos ser amigas. – Nahiara la voltea a ver, Sakura se sonroja. – Uh solo si quieres…

-Está bien Sakura. – Le dice Nahiara sonriendo. Sakura le sonríe de igual modo.

'Podría ser una buena amiga, hasta ahora no ha mostrado interés en mi hermoso Sasuke'- piensa la pelirosa.

Nahiara levanta una de sus cejas – ¿En qué piensas?- La pelirosa se sonroja enormemente y niega con sus manos. – En nada, en nada jeje.

…

Se encontraban en uno de los muchos campos de entrenamiento de Konoha, esperando a que las grabaciones iniciaran.

Los estilistas habían terminado a arreglar a Nahiara y se habían ido, todo el demás equipo estaba ocupado arreglando el escenario de la grabación, y el equipo 7 se encontraba alrededor curiosos de lo que los demás hacían, el señor Akiyama se encontraba arreglando algunos asuntos para la presentación que tendría Nahiara antes de abandonar la aldea.

-Uh ¿a dónde fueron todos? – Pregunto la pelirosa viendo a todos lados.

-Seguramente fueron por el equipo de grabación. – Le respondió Nahiara. – Por cierto ¿Dónde está su sensei?

-Él dijo algo sobre tener una misión fuera.

La chica sonrió de lado. – Entiendo.- Se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a echar un vistazo alrededor. Pronto se escuchó el choque de dos metales justo frente a ella, estos habían sido un shuriken que se dirigía directamente a ella y el otro un kunai que Sasuke había lanzado para detener el dicho shuriken.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás. Naruto y Sakura se pusieron delante de ella con sus propios kunai en la mano en guardia por cualquier otro ataque. Pronto Sasuke también su puso frente a ella, los segundos pasaron pero nada sucedía y el joven Uchiha decidió activar su sharingan para ver lo que sucedía.

La joven voltio a verlo con los ojos grandes, llevo su vista de nuevo al lugar donde vino el ataque. Sasuke desactivo su sharingan no había nada anormal. Pasaron algunos minutos y nada sucedió, pronto los otros volvieron con todo el equipamiento para comenzar a grabar.

'Sea quien sea ya se ha ido'.- Pensó Sasuke

Todos creían que el ataque fue muy raro, pero nadie dijo nada por miedo de asustar a la joven artista, después de todo nada había sucedido y después del susto inicial la joven había actuado como si nada.

….

-Me alegro de que todos pudieran asistir, mañana es nuestro último día en este hermoso lugar y queríamos compartir una cena con ustedes. – Dice el señor Akiyama con una sonrisa. – Ahora, ahora, a los ninjas que nos han estado ayudando en nuestra estadía en este lugar queremos invitarlos a la presentación de Nahiara que será llevada a cabo mañana en nuestro último día antes de partir.

-Muchas gracias señor Akiyama y por supuesto que asistiremos. – Dice Kakashi.

-¡Sí! Jamás me perdería una presentación de la hermosa Nahiara. – Dice un energético Naruto.

-¡Siéntate Naruto!- Le regaña Sakura. – Y por supuesto que ahí estaremos.

-Hmn.- Hace como gesto de afirmación Sasuke.

Y así paso la velada llena de risas y regaños por parte de Sakura a Naruto, insinuaciones de Naruto hacia Nahiara y risas de esta. Pronto muchos crearon escusas para retirarse y prepararse para el largo día de mañana.

Pronto solo quedaban el señor Akiyama, Nahiara y el equipo 7.

-Bueno yo tengo que resolver unos últimos pendientes para lo de mañana, así que les encargo a la señorita Nahiara. – Dice el señor Akiyama. Todos asienten con la cabeza en señal de despedida.

-Nahiara-chan yo quería preguntarte ¿qué es ese pequeño tatuaje en tu frente?- Pregunto el rubio con el dedo en su boca.

-Oh esto… - Dijo la chica tocando la pequeña luna en su frente, sonrió y dijo: - No es nada, es solo un distintorio, ya sabes una artista debe tener algo que las haga diferentes de las demás.

-Ooh, pensé que era un súper poder o algo así. – Dijo el rubio algo decepcionado. La chica se atraganto un poco.

-Siento decepcionarte. – Dijo riendo despacio y desviando su mirada.

Jeje no es nada, es genial te queda muy bien Nahiara-chan.

-Uh Kakashi-sensei.- La pelirosa se rasca la cabeza.- Olvide que mi madre me pidió que estuviera a tiempo en casa, entonces me retiro.

No mucho tiempo después el rubio comenzó a sentirse mal del estómago abandonando el lugar con una rápida despedida.

'Vamos Hatake sé que tienes cosas más interesantes que hacer porque no te vas.' – Pensó la joven dándole una penetrante mirada.

El joven Uchiha resoplo pensando en si inventar una excusa para poder ir a entrenar y dejarle el resto del trabajo a Kakashi. Pero parece que este se le adelanto.

-Emm acabo de recordar que deje unos asuntos pendientes de mi resiente misión y tengo que resolverlos, ¿Sasuke puedo confiar en ti para que acompañes a la señorita Nahiara a su residencia a salvo?

-Hmn. – El joven Uchiha rodo los ojos y fulmino con la mirada a su profesor.

El ninja enmascarado le dio una sonrisa de ojos y se despidió. – Bueno, entonces nos vemos después.

La joven volvió su mirada al Uchiha y este voltio a verla con una ceja levantada, la joven le sonrió y el chico solo arqueo más la ceja.

-¿Quiere regresar ya? – Pregunto el Uchiha, la chica asintió. Se pararon se caminaron fuera del restaurant, las calles ya se encontraban más desalojadas, mostrándoles que ya era un poco tarde. Caminaron hacia la posada en la que la chica se alojaba. Cada vez la gente era más escasa, caminaban en completo silencio, solo escuchándose en sonido de sus pasos.

Cuando la chica paro de repente, el joven Uchiha también lo hizo. - ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto este ante la abrupta parada de la artista.

-Muéstrame.

-¿El qué?

-Tu ojo.

-¿Eh?

-Lo vi temprano, tus ojos cambiaron.

-Tch no me hagas perder el tiempo y vamos.

-Muéstrame.

El Uchiha encendió su Sharingan deleitando a la artista.

-Es aún más increíble de cerca esto es…

-El Sharingan.

-¿Ese es su nombre? – Pregunto la joven concentrando su vista solo en esos penetrantes ojos rojos. El Uchiha asintió ante su pregunta.

-Me encantan. – Dijo mordiendo sus labios sin quitar la vista de sus ojos. Llevo sus manos a la cara del muchacho, acaricio tan lentamente sin apartar su vista un centímetro.

'Esto es algo que jamás había visto antes, es tan hipnotizaste, tan hermoso, tan único, esto… si tan solo yo…' – Sus manos seguían en su cara y lentamente iban subiendo…

-Nahiara estas aquí. – La joven salió de su transe y volvió su vista hacia el señor Akiyama. La joven hizo un asentimiento de cabeza como saludo y dijo: - Estoy ahí pronto.

Quito su manos de la cara del joven.

-Gracias por mostrarme, ahora vuelve a casa y olvida lo que sucedió.

….

I need you, I need you, I need you right now  
Yeah, I need you right now  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
I think I'm losing my mind now  
It's in my head, darling I hope  
That you'll be here when I need you the most  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
Don't let me down – Canto la joven artista.

-Wow su voz es grandiosa. – Dijo la pelirosa

-Ella realmente es la mejor. – Dijo Naruto saltando por todos lados.

-Hmn

Después de muchas canciones más, la presentación acabo y la multitud de gente comenzó a aclamar el nombre de la artista una y otra vez.

¡Nahiara! ¡Nahiara! ¡Nahiara!

El joven Uchiha levanto una ceja al percatarse de un pequeño deslumbramiento en la chica, pero tan pronto como había parpadeado este se había ido.

…

Hacia unas cuantas horas que la artista había abandonado la aldea.

Kakashi caminaba por la aldea felizmente leyendo su libro, cuando se encuentra con un muy pensativo Sasuke.

-¿Sucede algo Sasuke? – Pregunto el mayor

-No realmente…

-Cuéntame. – Insistió el mayor.

-Ayer cuando acompañaba a la artista sucedió algo muy extraño. – El Hatake levanto su ceja un poco más interesado en la historia de su alumno, hizo un pequeño sonido para que continuara. – De repente ella paro y pidió que le mostrara mi Sharingan, al principio me negué, pero de nuevo volvió a pedírmelo y fue como si no me importara nada y se lo mostré, ella me toco y después no recuerdo mucho, mi mente está un poco nublada.

El Hatake se quedó unos segundos procesando la información y después soltó una leve risa, de inmediato el Uchiha lo fulmino con la mirada el mayor levanto las manos en defensa.

-Bueno es comprensible que hayas accedido aunque en un principio no estuvieras seguro, ella es una chica muy hermosa y si fuera un poco mayor haría todo lo que me pidiera con tal de una recompensa y si dices que te toco es comprensible que tu memoria este nublada, puede que no lo entiendas porque eres joven, pero no te preocupes Sasuke. – El mayor le revolvió el pelo y el chico se quitó rápidamente de sus garras, grupo y siguió su camino.

-Ah parece que nuestro pequeño Sasuke tiene un enamoramiento. – Dijo el Hatake con una sonrisa a nadie en específico mientras continuaba leyendo su Icha Icha.


End file.
